Wattersons meet the Tennysons: Secrets of The Universe Revealed
by stormfly57
Summary: What happens when Gumball and his siblings discover something that their parents have hidden? What is going on now that they've met the Ben and friends? What is Gumballs connection with the Omnitrix? Will these hero's save every universe or destroy them?(Yeah never was good with summary's)(Has a tiny bit of mystery but barely noticeable.)


_**(A/N YO! What up stormfly's back baby but this time it's a new story I wanted to right for some time. Hope you like it.)(By the way I do not own Ben 10 or Tawog this story though is mine!)**_

It was another day in the Watterson household. Anais was reading a book, Nicole was at work, Richard was sleep-eating_** (again)**_, and Gumball and Darwin were playing Dodge or Dare.

"OK… six, dare wrestle the player of your choosing, alright" The young cat known as Gumball said. He then ran towards Darwin and tried to knock him to the ground. Darwin however resisted, grabbed Gumball by his arms and tried to put him over his head and pin him. Something went wrong though, and he somehow threw Gumball through the family car.

"AH"! "Dude, are you okay?! Gumballs younger pet/brother.

"Yeah oddly that didn't hurt". Gumball said baffled

"Boys". A scary voice said coldly behind them.

"Uh yeah"? They said in unison. They both knew who that voice belonged to.

"Explain to me why there's a GIANT HOLE IN THE CAR"!

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you". Darwin said guiltily.

"TELL ME"! Nicole said literally with fire in her eyes.

"Darwin threw me through the car," Gumball skeptically said expecting Nicole to be confused, but she was far from confused. She looked frightened, like she not only believed him but also knew something that couldn't be said aloud.

"Mom are you okay"? Darwin asked in concern. Next thing they knew, they were being held by their mother against the house.

"IF I _EVER_ CATCH YOU DOING ANY FORM OF FIGHTNING AGAIN, I'LL HAVE YOUR THROATS! She then dropped them to the ground and stormed into the house.

"What's her problem"? Gumball questioned.

"Eh I don't know, want to go to the mall"? Darwin said.

"Sure". His brother replied.

"Can I come with"? Their little sister Anais said.

"Sure, the more the merrier". They replied in unison.

They all headed towards the mall. They went their separate ways. Anais went to a computer section, Darwin went to the fish display (he felt bad), and Gumball was in the video game store.

"No way"! "The new game Alien Assault 3"!

"Yeah right, my real life is more exciting than that game". Someone said.

"That's impossible". Gumball replied. He then perked up. "Wait who said that"?

"I did". A teenager probably 15 or 16 showed himself. He was tall with a green jacket, and brown hair he was also wearing some kind of white and green digital wristwatch.

"The names Ben, Ben Tennyson".

"My names Gumball Watterson".

"Hey you ever heard of Light Racers 3". Ben asked.

"Yeah, if anything I am the champion". Gumball replied.

"Yeah, no you're not". Ben said quickly and strictly.

"Oh so you think you're better than me"? Gumball asked. "Well I have my handheld and game with me right now"! He showed his GBA.

"Yeah well so do I". Ben took out his.

"OK how about you and me, mano e mano"?

"Sounds good to me". They then started racing neck and neck.

We're now in the computer store. "Oh man, access denied"? Anais whined. "I thought I was leaving no trace, I've hacked the FBI several times".

"You have"? Someone said.

"Huh"? "Who are you"?

A tall teenage girl with short light brown hair walked up to her. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a cat face in the center, glasses and a skirt.

"My names Gwen Tennyson came here with my cousin and friend". She then looked suspicious. "So what did you say about hacking the FBI"?

Believe it or not but I'm incredibly smart, here's my IQ, report card and grade level". When she showed her Gwen's eyes widened.

"Wow you're just as smart as me".

"WHOA"! Anais looked upset. "Just as smart, I'm the smartest person here".

"OK then you won't mind a trivia"? Gwen challenged

"You're on".

We are now with Darwin in the fish exhibit._**(Look I know this chapter is a drag but it's about to be over.)**_

"Man how could I grow legs and adapt to air and food, while their still de-evolved"?

"Hey I think one got out, and a freak one".

"Hey I'm not a freak, wait who said that"?

A tall teenager probably 18 walked up to Darwin and so did a blue robotic looking dog. The guy had black hair almost to his shoulders, he wears a black shirt with slightly torn pants. He had marks around his arm and black around his eyes.

"Sup kid names Kevin Levin, and this is Zed".

The dog growled in response.

"Oh hi, by the way have you seen a blue cat and young pink rabbit I'm ready to leave but I can't without them".

"Don't worry about that".

Gumball, Ben, Anais, and Gwen walked in.

"We met these two and they asked if we could take them home". Ben said.

"Eh sure, I mean what's the worst that could happen"?

They walked outside to a blue car with an eleven on it.

"Hop in, oh and by the way are any of you destructive"? "Because my car has been totaled several times".

"Are you kidding, one time are mom nearly destroyed us at a supermarket". Darwin said that seriously. **(Reference to The Limit)**

"Why do I feel that I'll regret this"?

They all got in the car, and when they did Bens watch started to beep.

"Hey Ben what's with your watch"? Gumball looked curious.

"None of your business, you ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat"?

After that sentence finished something started falling right at them/

"Wow Tennyson you asked for that one".

Then they blacked out.

_**(That's one chapter done sort it was so long tell me if I did something wrong and review to see what I could do better.)**_


End file.
